


Correnta

by Divination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Friends, Deutsch | German, F/M, How Do I Tag, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Superpowers, Torture, Wheelchairs
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divination/pseuds/Divination
Summary: Juliane Serpens war schon immer klüger als alle Anderen. Das sie im Rollstuhl saß änderte nichts daran. Als sie dann in der Schule einen Jungen namens Tony traf, der genauso schlau war wie sie, war es klar, dass sie sofort beste Freunde werden würden. Doch kann diese Freundschaft sogar durch Entführungen und Folter stand halten?Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Star Wars noch das MCU und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte! / I own neither Star Wars nor the MCU and I write this just for fun not for mony!





	Correnta

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich angefangen, könnte sie aber nie wirklich schreiben. Eine Freundin von mir hat die Idee übernommen und schreibt jetzt die folgenden Kapitel. Da sie keinen eigenen Account hat, werde ich vorerst hier ihre Kapitel mit hochladen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, findet irgendjemand, dass diese Geschichte es Wert ist beendet zu werden? Ich würde dann nämlich versuchen sie erst zu beenden und dann denn Rest hochzuladen, da ich niemanden auf Kapitel warten lassen möchte.

11.Juni 1971:  
An diesem Tag wurde Hannah Serpens mit starken wehen ins Southampton Hospital Lab East eingeliefert. Ihr Ehemann Markus war die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite und hielt ihre Hand.  
Beide hatten trotz der großen Schmerzen für Hannah und dem Stress für Markus ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als um 11:46 ihr erstes Kind geboren wurde. Sie hielt ihre Tochter fest in ihren Armen und strahlte.  
Um 12:00 folgte das zweite Kind. Auch dieses kleine Bündel war ein Mädchen, wurde aber zuerst in die offenen Arme ihrer Großmutter gelegt, die liebevoll auf das Kind ihrer Tochter herabsah.  
Die Erstgeborene bekam sogleich den Namen Marie und gluckste glücklich zu ihrer Mama.  
Bevor man bei dem zweiten Baby einen Namen festlegte, bemerkt Hannahs Vater etwas Eigenartiges. Das Baby in den Armen seiner Frau wand sich genauso wie ihre Schwester in den Armen ihrer Mutter aber es viel auf, dass die Beine des Babys Komplet still lagen.  
Während seine Tochter mit ihrem Erstgeborenen beschäftigt war, kitzelte er das kleine Mädchen an den rosigen Füßen und erwartete ein Giggeln und das weg ziehen des Fußes. Nichts.  
Sie sah ihn nicht mal an.  
Er fuhr an dem winzigen Bein des kleinen Mädchens hinauf und bekam immer noch keine Reaktion. Erst als er die Taille des Babys erreichte, rucken die kleinen blauen Augen auf ihn und sie gluckste ihn an.  
Fühlte sie etwa nichts an ihren Beinen?  
\- Später am Tag -  
Das kleine Baby war querschnittgelähmt.  
Die Ärzte haben sie nach der Entdeckung ihres Großvaters schnell diagnostizieren können. Anscheinend hat ein Tritt ihrer Schwester im Mutterleib ihre Wirbelsäule verletzt und die Nerven, die ihre Beine kontrollieren beschädigt.  
Hannah und Markus sahen erschüttert aus bei diesen Nachrichten. Hannah bekam Tränen in den Augen.  
Ihre Mutter resignierte. Sie wusste, dass dies schwierig werden würde. Wie oft hat sie ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn über ihren Familientraum sprechen hören. Der erfolgreiche Ehemann, die selbstständige Frau und das eine Kind, welches sie wie eine/n König/in verehren wollten.  
Nun platzte Hannahs Traum anscheinend. Sie hatte jetzt nicht nur zwei statt einem Kind, sondern eines auch noch für ihr Leben behindert und mit speziellen Bedürfnissen. Das wird nicht einfach werden.  
„Wie wollt ihr sie nennen?“, fragte sie ihre Tochter, die sich immer noch an Marie und der Hand ihres Ehemannes festhielt.  
Hannah sah auf und bekam wieder Tränen in den Augen und schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.  
Elizabeth Serpens hielt das Bündel in ihren Armen näher an ihre Brust und sah auf zu ihrem Ehemann. „Juliane. Ich schlage Juliane vor. Ist das okay für dich sweety?“, fragte sie die erschöpfte Frau. Sie nickte nur schwach und schlief ein mit ihrem Baby in ihren Armen.

\- 3 Jahre später -  
Verwirrt sitzt Julie in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers ihres großen Hauses. Heute war Maries Geburtstag. Naja, eigentlich auch ihrer, jeden falls sagte das Granny Elly. Marie saß vorne am großen Tisch und war umgeben von Geschenken. Sie hatte einen riesigen Kuchen vor sich mit ganz viel rosa Zuckerguss und Kerzen drauf.  
Einerseits wünscht sich Julie auch einen Kuchen und Geschenke, aber eigentlich mag sie es auch gerne allein zu sein. Es ist einfacher. Wenn sie auf dem Spielplatz versucht mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen oder zu reden, gucken die immer so komisch oder verstehen sie nicht.  
Auch weiß Julie natürlich, dass so viel Zucker wie Marie immer isst gar nicht gesund ist. Granpa Georg hat ihr nämlich neulich ein Buch über Monocarbonsäuren und Kohlenstoffe geschenkt.  
Andere Kinder verstehen sowas nicht, hat er ihr gesagt, und dass sie es anderen nicht erzählen soll, meinte er.  
Das versteht Julie noch nicht so ganz. Soziale Aktionen sind so viel schwieriger als chemische Reaktionen! Aber sie sieht es als Herausforderung. Sie wird heraus finden warum.  
„Julie! Komm doch mal!“, ruft Granny Elly sie an den Tisch. Mühselig versucht sie die Räder ihres Rollstuhles allein zu drehen, um zu ihr zu gelangen und sie schafft es auch fast, bis die Räder an etwas hängen bleiben.  
Es war eine Barbie Puppe ihrer Schwester, die vor einem der Räder liegt. „Oh, Sorry“, murmelt sie und versucht sich zu büken, um die Puppe aus dem Weg zu räumen, aber Marie stürmt zu ihr und reißt ihr die Puppe aus den Händen. „Du hast Sandra weh getan! Du Blödian!“, schrie sie und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesende.  
Julie sank schuldig in sich zusammen als alle sie anstarrten. Ihre Mutter kam drohend auf sie zu. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, fragte Hannah genervt und nahm eine weinende Marie in ihre Arme. Julie schluckte. Sie merkte sehr wohl, dass das nicht fair ist. Das war es nie.  
Ihre Eltern beschuldigten sie für ihr Handicap und egal was passierte, es war ihre Schuld. Sie wusste wie das heißt. Disablismus. Sie hatte das erst vor kurzen herausgesucht.  
„Entschuldigung. Ich habe die Puppe nicht gesehen. Entschuldigung Marie“, sagte sie. Sie hat schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass man sich entschuldigen musste und zwar bei der Person, der man geschadet hat. Sie versucht immer sowas nicht zu vergessen.  
Ihre Mutter sah ihr nur wütend in die Augen und wand sich ab, um Marie mit mehr Süßigkeiten abzulenken.  
Das hat Julie auch gelernt. Entschuldigungen gelten bei Fremden und Granny und Granpa aber nicht bei ihrer Mutter. Da war es egal was sie tat. Sie konnte ihr auch das gesamte 1mal1 vorrechnen und sie hätte trotzdem was falsch gemacht obwohl wenn Marie sowas könnte, sie wahrscheinlich eine Belohnung bekommen würde.  
Doch egal wie unfair das ist muss sie doch nur einmal ihre Schwester reden hören und schon würde sie nie im Leben mit ihr tauschen wollen. Marie ist nämlich Stroh doof.  
Naja, vielleicht nicht so doof aber im Vergleich zu Julie war sie gar nichts. Julie konnte nämlich lesen, rechnen und wenn sie dürfte wahrscheinlich auch Roboter bauen. Marie konnte gerade mal ihren Namen buchstabieren.  
Julie schnaubte verächtlich und rollte nun zu ihrer Granny. Sie stellt ihren Rollstuhl vorsichtig neben denn Stuhl von ihr und schaute zu ihr auf.  
Elly lächelte und tätschelte ihre Wange. „Hast du gut gemacht Julie“, flüsterte sie. „Hier“, sagte sie und drückte ihr ein Päckchen in die Hände, „Dein Geburtstag Geschenk von Georg und mir.“  
Julies Augen leuchteten auf und sie grinste während sie langsam anfing das Geschenkpapier abzureißen.  
Es war ein relativ dickes Buch mit einem Titel, der lautete: Hanni und Nanni sind immer dagegen.  
„Danke Granny! Danke Granpa!“, rief sie und hatte bereits angefangen die Zusammenfassung auf der Rückseite zu lesen.  
„Nicht so schnell liebes“, schmunzelte Granny Elly, „Schau mal auf die erste Seite.“  
Gespannt klappte sie denn Einband auf und heraus viel ein Foto. Es zeigte einen Brand neuen Computer, der auf einen Julie sehr bekannten Tisch steht. Sie kombinierte schnell und riss überrascht die Augen auf. Hatten ihre Großeltern ihr einen eigenen Computer gekauft?  
Granny legte schnell einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf die Tür zur angrenzenden Küche, in der Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater immer noch versuchten, ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. Sie nickte schnell und warf sich dann enthusiastisch in die Arme ihrer Großmutter und drückte sie fest vor Freude.  
Sie hatte sich insgeheim schon seit einiger Zeit einen Computer gewünscht. Seit sie in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Programmieren gefunden hat.  
Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und warf sich auch auf ihren Granpa, der hinter sie getreten war.

\- 3 Jahre später -  
Nervös saß Julie im Auto ihrer Eltern auf dem Weg zur nahen Elementary School. Ihre Schwester saß neben ihr und grölte laut über all ihre Freunde aus dem Kindergarten, die sie wiedersehen würde.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester war Julie nicht in einem Kindergarten gegangen. Einerseits, weil die Betreuung eines behinderten Kindes teurer währe und andererseits, hat sie es tatsächlich für einen Tag versucht und dann beschlossen, dass das zu langweilig sein würde.  
Sie blieb lieber bei Granny und Granpa und versuchte ein neues Spiel selbst zu programmieren oder nahm die Festplatte ihres Computers auseinander anstatt mit anderen Kindern mit Bauklötzen zubauen.  
Nun sollte sie aber zur Schule gehen um „zu lernen“. Was sie lernen sollte war fraglich aber laut Granny, sollte sie trotz ihrer Intelligenz als normales Kind aufwachsen.  
An der Schule holte ihre Mutter sofort eine jetzt doch etwas nervöse Marie aus dem Auto und ging mit ihr an der Hand zu soeben gesichteten Freunden.  
Ihr Vater holte mit finsterem Blick ihren Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum und stellte ihn neben die offene Tür von Julies Seite. Mit Mühe hob sie sich selbst hinein und rollte dann über den Schotter zum Koffer Raum, um ihren Rucksack zu holen.  
Ihr Vater knallte die Tür des Koffer Raums frustriert zu und eilte dann ohne einen Blick zurück schnell seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hinterher.  
Julie seufzte, nahm ihren Rucksack auf den Schoß und rollte schwerfällig in Richtung des Eingangs der Schule. Sie passierte auf ihrem Weg viele Familien mit fröhlichen und aufgeregten Kindern.  
Ihre Schwester, sah sie, hatte jetzt angefangen zu weinen und ganz ehrlich kümmerte es sie kein Stück, warum sie jetzt wieder flehmte.  
Ein Auto, welches an der Straße hielt, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war edler und vermutlich viel teurer als die anderen Autos und es öffnete sich nur die Hintertür. Heraus kahm ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Haaren und einem schwarzen Rucksack.  
Er schloss die Tür wieder und ging dann allein zur Schule. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige mit wenig Kontakt zu Eltern.  
Als sie die Eingangstür erreichte, Rampe gab, um die Stufe zu überwinden. Sie holte etwas Schwung und schaffte es zum Glück allein zum Eingang zu rollen.  
An der Tür stieß sie auf ein neues Problem. Wie sollte sie die Tür allein aufmachen?  
Die Antwort wurde ihr abgenommen als der Junge von vorhin an ihr vorbei ging und ihr die Tür auf machte.  
„Vielen Dank!“, grinste Julie und rollte schnell an ihm vorbei. Sie war wirklich dankbar für solche Gesten, da sie sowas nicht als selbstverständlich hielt. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, war der Junge immer noch hinter ihr.  
„Hier lang“, sagte er und deutete auf die Tür zur Sporthalle: „Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
Julie lächelte: „Vielen Dank! Etwas Hilfe wäre tatsächlich sehr nett!“  
Der Junge grinste und packte die Griffe ihres Rollstuhls und meinte dann: „Und auf was freust du dich in der Schule?“  
Er klang fast so desinteressiert wie Julie sich fühlte. „Weiß nicht. Lesen und schreiben und so kann ich schon also hoffe ich, dass ich ein paar interessante Bücher finde.“  
Er lächelte: „Hey, ich kann das auch schon! Ich bin auch nur hier, weil Jarvis will, dass ich freunde finde und mich wie ein Kind benehme.“  
Julie konnte ihn fast mit den Augen rollen fühlen hinter ihr und sie grinste. „Ja, ich auch! Ich heiße übrigens Juliane Serpens, aber du kannst mich Julie nennen. Wie heißt du?“, fragte sie, als der Junge gerade ihren Rollstuhl in die Turnhalle schiebt.  
„Tony“, antwortete er kurz abgelenkt. „Wo ist deine Familie, Julie?“ Er sah sie abwägend an als wüsste er schon, dass sie nicht zu ihnen wollte.  
Julie seufzte und überflog kurz die Menge und deutete dann kurz auf ihren Vater und ihre Mutter, die eine immer noch weinende Marie in den Armen hält. „Dort vorne. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie mich vermissen. Können wir uns nicht einfach dort hinten allein hinsetzen?“  
Er grinste wieder und rollte mich schon vorwärts, während er meinte: „Klar! Und solche Eltern kenn ich irgendwie. Meine kümmern sich auch nicht um mich.“  
Sie bleiben an einer Seite der Bänke stehen und Julie schon ihren Rollstuhl daneben, während Tony sich setzte.  
„Kannst du ach schon rechnen?“, fragte Tony neugierig. „Ja! Das macht voll Spaß! Aber mit meinem Computer basteln ist interessanter“, antwortete Julie mit Begeisterung. Tony war so nett zu ihr und es machte Spaß mit ihm zu reden.  
„Hast du denn Artikel über Programmierer Sprache neulich in der Zeitung gelesen?“, fragte Tony und begann ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen denn zwei, welches von der sich räuspernden Schulleiterin unterbrochen würde.  
„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Eltern und Verwandte! Heute sind wir hier, um diese jungen Kinder in unsere Schule aufzunehmen.“ Von da an kamen noch die anderen Klassen mit Schauspielstücken und Liedern dran, die die neuen Schüler willkommen heißen sollen, bis zur eigentlichen Einschulung Zeremonie.  
„So, nun möchte ich alle neuen Schüler nach vorne bitten, um sie alle persönlich willkommen zu heißen und sie in ihren Klassen zu verteilen“, sagte die alte Schulleiterin und begann die Liste mit Namen alphabetisch vorzulesen.  
„Juliane Serpens!“, würde aufgerufen und sie begann schnell nach vorne zu rollen. Zum Glück fand die Feier in der Turnhalle statt und so gab es keine Tribüne.  
Die Schulleiterin schenkte ihr ein besonders mitleidiges Lächeln und sagte dann: „Dieses Jahr werden wir auch eine ganz besondere Schülerin unter uns haben und zwar sitzt die kleine Juliane im Rollstuhl, aber ich werde hoffen, dass ihre neue Klasse sie trotzdem willkommen heißt.“  
Julie rollte nur die Augen, schüttelte nur kurz die Hand der Frau und rollte dann zu Mrs. Scheffler, ihrer neuen Klassenlehrerin.  
Nach ihr kam Marie an die Reihe und sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Wahrscheinlich, weil Julie zuerst aufgerufen wurde und sie das Alphabet nicht verstand oder Gott weiß warum. Sie fand immer einen Grund.  
Als nächstes kam der Name „Antony Stark“ und Julie sah Tony nach vorne gehen. Die Menge flüsterte und murmelte, aber Julie drückte nur die Daumen, dass Tony in ihre Klasse kam. Sie hat schon vorher kombiniert, dass er wahrscheinlich der Stark Erbe war, da es nur wenige reiche und intelligente Kinder in ihrem Alter gab.  
Tony schritt selbstbewusst zur Schulleiterin und schüttelte ihre Hand, während er ein scharmantes Lächeln auf sein Gedicht zauberte. Julie konnte sofort sehen, dass dieses Lächeln nicht echt war und taufte es sein „Presse-Lächeln“.  
Er bekam auch einige Worte der Schulleiterin darüber was für eine Ehre es für die Schule sein ihn hier zu haben und wurde dann auch Mrs. Scheffler zugeteilt.  
Als er zu ihr ging, sah Julie kurz, dass sein „Presse-Lächeln“ kurz von einem echtem abgelöst wurde und es seine Augen tatsächlich erreichte.  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und er gab ihr ein kleines High-five, als er neben ihr stehen blieb. Julie grinste zu ihm hoch und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, während Tony beiläufig seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter legte.  
Nun kamen die restlichen Schüler dran und Julie rechnete vorher aus, wer in welche Klasse kam. Es war ganz einfach eigentlich, da alle Schüler gleichmäßig und nach Alphabet verteilt wurden.  
„Das ist deine Schwester?“, murmelte Tony Julie ins Ohr und deutete diskret auf Marie, die gerade lauthals nach etwas zu Essen verlangte.  
Julie seufzte: „Leider muss ich zugeben, dass diese Gestalt mit dem IQ einer Amöbe nicht nur mit mir verwand ist, sondern auch noch mein Zwilling ist. Meine Theorie ist, dass die Intelligenz die ihr fehlt ich zu viel habe.“  
Tony kicherte: „Und lass mich raten, deine Eltern scheinen sie trotzdem zu verehren, weil sie mit deiner Behinderung nicht klarkommen?“  
„Und der Kandidat gewinnt hundert Gummipunkte“, grummelt Julie bevor sie sich wieder auf die komplet überflüssige Rede der Schulleiterin. Sie redete nun über die Freude am Lernen und dass dieser Moment ein Umschwung im Leben der Schüler sei und so weiter.  
Dann, endlich! wurden sie von ihren Klassenlehrern in die Klassenräume gebracht. Julie ließ sich von Tony schieben und war sehr glücklich nur ihre Schultasche fest zu halten. Tony und Julie unterhielten sich wieder leise und kommentierten das dämliche Verhalten von Anderen.  
Mrs. Scheffler ordnete an, dass alle sich erst mal ihre Sitzplätze aussuchen sollten und schnell belegten alle Kinder die Plätze in dem kleinen Raum und Julie und Tony blieb nur noch die zwei freien Tische am Gruppentisch mit drei anderen Kindern übrig.  
Tony stellte netterweise Julies Stuhl an die Seite und setzte sich auf den Platz daneben. Julie rollte sich zurecht und holte dann einen Block, ihr Hausaufgabenheft und ihre Federmappe heraus. Tony legte auch seine Sachen auf den Tisch und öffnete seinen Block.  
Dort war auf der ersten Seite eine Matherechnung, die er anscheinend angefangen hatte zu lösen. Er schob das Heft in die Mitte ihrer Tische und erklärte Julie leise sein Problem.  
Ihre Augen glänzten und aufgeregt betrachtete sie die Rechnung. Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, sprach die Lehrerin: „Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich heiße Mrs. Scheffler. Zu beginn werden wir alle ein kleines Spiel spielen um uns besser kennen zu lernen.“  
Tony schlug denn Kopf auf den Tisch. Julie kicherte, fühlte sich aber innerlich genauso wie er. Sie hatte dazu absolut keine Lust und die Matherechnung sah viel interessanter aus.  
Resignierend schob sie ihren Rollstuhl zu den Anderen in die Mitte des Raumes. Julie flüsterte ein leises: „Danke“ zu Tony, der ihr die Stühle aus dem Weg schob. Er nahm einem Platz an ihrer Seite ein und sah ihre Mitschüler beurteilend an.  
Alle Kinder plapperten laut und zappelten nervös auf ihren Stühlen. Maries Tränen scheinen schon wieder vergessen zu sein und sie Lachte nun mit ihrer Freundin.  
„So, das Spiel, dass wir spielen werden heißt drei Wahrheiten, eine Lüge. Wir werden im Uhrzeigersinn herumgehen und jeder wird zu erst seinen Namen sagen und dann drei wahre Sachen und eine Lüge über sich erzählen. Sie anderen werden dann erraten, welches die Lüge ist. Alles verstanden?“, erklärte die Lehrerin lächelnd und sah für ihr Alter viel zu enthusiastisch aus.  
„Ich will anfangen! Ich will anfangen!“, schrie Marie und hüpfte wie bescheuert auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Julie rollte nur mit den Augen und überlegte sich schnell 4 Sachen.  
Die Lehrerin nahm natürlich Marie dran und sie sagte stolz: „Ich heiße Marie und ich kann Fliegen. Ich kann Mama malen. Ich kann Kuchen essen. Ich kann laufen.“ Sie grinste.  
Wow! Julie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie intelligent genug war für Diskriminierung.  
Sie sah etwas beeindruckt zu Tony, der Marie mit einem Blick ansah, der sagte 'Dein Ernst?‘.  
Ein dummes Kind, mit blonden Zöpfen und Rock rief: „Du kannst bestimmt nicht deine Mama malen!“ Die Lehrerin sah sie missbilligend an und meinet: „Das ist eine gute Antwort, aber du musst dich erst melden und von Marie drangenommen werden.“  
Marie grinst schadenfroh und schreit: Ist trotzdem falsch! Ich kann nämlich wirklich meine Mama malen!“  
Julie schnaubte. Sie hatte eines dieser Bilder gesehen habe und sie wagte zu behaupten, dass das eine Strichmännchen mit zwei braunen Linien auf dem Kopf kaum als' gemalt' bezeichnet werden kann.  
Tony meldete sich genervt und Marie nahm ihn ganz unauffällig nicht dran und sah sich theatralisch erst nach allen anderen Kindern um bevor sie aufgibt und Tony doch drannimmt.  
„Kein Mensch kann Fliegen. Das ist aus rein physikalischer Sicht zur Gänze illusorisch“, sagte er und Julie grinste.  
Die Lehrerin guckte streng und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen: „Benutz keine Worte, die du nicht verstehst! Das was du sagtest bedeutet nämlich dass…das Fliegen für Menschen….unmöglich ist…was richtig ist….aber trotzdem! Rede nicht mit auswendig gelernten Sätzen!“  
Nun sah sie verwirrt von ihrer eigenen Niederlage aus.  
Das Spiel geht weiter und die anderen Kinder spielten das Spiel auf eine peinlich offensichtliche Weise weiter. Tony und Julie merkten sich die Namen schnell und sammelten schon Charaktereigenschaften.  
Dann war Julie an der Reihe und meint: „Ich heiße Juliane und ich kann lesen, schreiben, Tetris programmieren und eine künstliche Intelligenz erschaffen.“  
Die Kinder guckten verwirrt und wie kleine Kinder so sind, wurden einige wütend auf Singe, die sie nicht verstehen: „Das ist nicht richtig! Sie lügt! Das kann doch keiner!“  
Julie grinste und Tony meldete sich: „Sie kann keine KI programmieren, da das noch viel zu schwierig ist und ihr wahrscheinlich nicht genügender Speicherplatz zur Verfügung stehen würde.“  
„Jup! Das war die Lüge!“, bestätigte Julie und sah Tony nun auffordernd an, um mit dem Spiel weiter zu machen.  
Bevor Tony aber zu Wort kam, sagte die Lehrerin rügend: „Juliane! Du solltest nur eine Lüge erzählen und nicht vier!“  
Verblüfft antwortete Julie: „Aber der Rest ist doch wahr! Ich kann das schon!“  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Wenn du so überzeugt bist, dass du lesen und schreiben kannst, dann schreib doch mal einen Satz an die Tafel!“, meinte Mrs. Scheffler triumphierend.  
Immer noch etwas verwirrt, warum ihr niemand glaubte rollte Julie nach vorne an die Tafel und wollte einen Satz aufschreiben.  
Sie hielt an, als Tony kurz an ihr vorbeieilte und ihr die Tafel runterzog, sodass sie drankam. Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte wieder: „Danke!“  
Sie nahm die Kreide und schrieb in ordentlicher Druckschrift: „Ich erzähle keine Lügen.“  
Herausfordernd sah sie die Lehrerin an, die nur verblüfft an die Tafel starrte. „Wann hast du das gelernt?“, fragte sie.  
Julie antwortete: „Zuhause aus einem Buch als ich drei war. Mir war langweilig und ich wollte etwas zu einer Rechnung aufschreiben.“  
„Rechnen kannst du auch schon? Und lesen?“, fragte die Lehrerin anscheinend kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall.  
„Ja. Schon seit ich drei bin. Das ist nicht wirklich schwierig“, gab Julie zu. Warum war das so besonders? Sie sah zu Tony, der sie nur mit Verständnis ansah. Er konnte das schließlich auch schon.  
Die Lehrerin sagte nun: „Okay, wenn du das kannst, kannst du mir auch sagen, was 16+7 ergibt?“  
Julie sah fast beleidigt aus, als sie antwortete: „23“  
„Und was ist 23x56?“, fragte Mrs. Scheffler jetzt.  
Julie überlegte kurz und meinte dann etwas unsicher: „1288.“ Sie sah zu Tony, der auch kurz zu überlegen schien, dann ihr aber zunickte, weil er zum selben Ergebnis gekommen ist.  
Die Lehrerin war anscheinend total überrascht als sie es im Taschenrechner nachrechnete und Julie richtig war, aber danach setzte sie das Spiel erst mal fort und ignorierte Julie weiter hin.  
Nach dem Spiel sollten sich alle wieder zurücksetzen und die Lehrerin erklärte jetzt erstmal die Schulregeln für alle. Tony und Julie schwiegen und konzentrierten sich lieber auf Tonys Matherechnungen auf seinem Block. Die Regeln könnte man sowieso mit „Zivilem Verhalten“ abkürzen.

\- Später am Tag -  
Tony winkte Julie zum Abschied, die zu ihrer Familie rollte und ging lächelnd zu dem eleganten Auto, indem Jarvis auf ihn wartete. Er öffnete die Tür, setzte sich auf den Rücksitz und stellte seine Tasche auf den Sitz neben sich. „Hallo, Jarvis!“  
Der nette Butler antwortete mit einem Lächeln, welches Tony durch den Rückspiegel sehen konnte: „Hallo, sir. Wie hat ihnen die Schule gefallen?“  
Sie fuhren vom Hof und Tony begann zu erzählen: „Es war eigentlich ziemlich langweilig, da wir überhaupt nichts gelernt haben, aber ich habe einen Freund gefunden! Sie heißt Julie und ist genauso schlau wie ich! Sie kann nämlich auch schon rechnen und schreiben und lesen und sie liebt auch Computer und Roboter. Ich habe ihr eine meiner Rechnungen gezeigt und sie konnte die auch schon lösen. Die Lehrerin ist aber doof, da sie Julie und mir nicht glaubte, dass wir das schon können und sie ist auch nicht schlau, da sie 23x56 im Taschenrechner rechnen musste.“  
Jarvis schmunzelte und während er das Auto durch die Straßen New Yorks fuhr: „Das ist schön für dich Sir, dass du jetzt endlich einen Freund gefunden hast. Du wirst bestimmt später noch viel lernen in der Schule und wenn ihr jetzt nur einfache Sachen behandelt, kannst du dich ja ganz darauf konzentrieren, deine Kindheit zu genießen.“  
Tony runzelte die Stirn auf dem Rücksitz und sagte: „Aber meinet Vater nicht, dass ich keine Zeit verschwenden sollte und lieber schon mal anfangen soll etwas Nützliches wie eine Bombe oder etwas was Captain Amerika finden kann zu bauen?“  
Jarvis meinte resigniert: „Dein Vater mag sehr intelligent sein, aber manchmal hat er die falschen Vorstellungen in Sachen Erziehung und was ein Kind tun sollte. Ich kann dir sagen, dass nichts falsch daran ist, dass du ab und zu mit Freunden spielts oder etwas machst was dir Spaß macht. So wachsen schließlich alle anderen Kinder auf und denen geht es auch gut und sie können im Leben viel erreichen.“  
Tony glaubte Jarvis und wollte wirklich lieber seinem Ratschlag als denn Drohungen Howards folgen und er beschloss, dass er damit anfing, dass er sich mit Julie anfreundete.  
Sie würden beste Freunde werden und von nun an alles zusammen machen und einander nie verlassen. Sie würden nun die Zeit mit Sachen, die Spaß machen verbringen und zusammen Roboter bauen.  
Zusammen konnten sie später ja immer noch die Welt der Technologie revolutionieren. Sie hatten ja genug Zeit.


End file.
